


Without You

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Connor is not ready to lose Markus.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Whumptober 2019, for the themes "Shaky Hands" and "Bleeding Out". I was not sure if I should post it, but my friend Sweety convinced me to. Be warned, though: It's cliché as fuck!

Blue. That is all he can see right now. On the ground, on his hands, on Markus’s clothes. Connor tries to stop the flow of blood, keeps pressing on the wound while they wait for aid.

“Hang on,” he says, his voice trembling just as much as his hands. “I called for emergency maintenance, they are on their way.”

“Love, I—” Markus’s voice crackles. “I have—about—fif—ty—seconds left. It’s—too—”

“No, don’t say that!” he shouts, shaking his head vehemently. He cannot lose him now. He is not ready.

Markus moves slowly a hand on Connor’s. The contact is warm and soft, yet it does not suffice to stop the tremor in his hands. “You’ll—be—fine…” Markus promises with a smile, and he sounds so confident that Connor almost believes him. Almost.

“I won’t… Without you, I just—” _I have no reason for living._

“I’ll—always—be—with you.” Markus points with difficulty at Connor’s chest, about where his thirium pump is located. “In—your—heart.”

That is a lie. At best, Markus would be stocked forever in his data system under the form of pictures, videos, pieces of information. This is not what Connor wants.

This is all his fault… It had been so calm lately; they had been on more dates together, just the two of them. They knew the risks, but they thought it would be all right. Connor was supposed to be alert, ready to face any threat. But he enjoyed himself so much, time after time, that he ended up dropping his guard. He had been careless… and here is the result…

_Stop it! You have no time to lament!_

There are only twenty-four seconds left… If he must do something, it is now or never. Connor looks at his hands: they are no longer shaking. He knows exactly what he has to do. Resolute, he leaves the comfort of Markus’s hand to bring a hand to his chest and open it.

“Love—what—”

Without another word, Connor removes the wire he needs. A warning instantly appears in his field of view with a countdown: a minute and seven seconds. That should do.

“No—Connor—don’t—”

Markus fights him as he tries to substitute the damaged wire with his own—in perfect condition. Connor is stronger at the moment, though; he overcomes his lover without much effort and quickly connects the wire. Perfect. Two seconds more and Markus would have shut down.

Markus’s eyes are a mix of sadness and anger now. His smile is gone, his lips pressed together to form a thin line. Connor never saw Markus in defeat, but it is not so bad a view. He is glad to have been allowed to contemplate that face before the end of the countdown.

After six seconds of silence, Markus finally speaks to him. “… Why did you do this?” His voice is still slightly off, but he sounds better already. Good. “I never wanted—”

“You’ll be—fine…” Connor parrots, voluntarily mean. “A part of—me—will be—always with you—after all.”

“Don’t do this to me…” Markus begs with teary eyes.

“It’s—too—late. It’s—already—done.”

_I know you would like to do the same. Sacrifice yourself for my survival. I also know you are too weak to move freely right now. I won._

It is fine if Markus hates him for this. Connor does not care. At least Markus will live. That is all that matters to him.

Twelve seconds. Just enough time for goodbye. Connor leans forward and gives Markus a light kiss. “I—love—you.”

“… I—I love you too.” It is forced, he can hear it. Markus is upset, but still sincere.

Connor can feel a smile form on his face. He feels ready for the nothingness.

“Connor, no! Stay with—”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I still hope you liked it. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
